Learning how to shave:
by DoctorcommaThe
Summary: Chris teaches his blonde how to shave! Celebration for RE6 release.


Cute one shot, Not cute, but still... I mean... I'm just celebrating the Resident Evil 6 Release... PLUS I needed a break from my Naruto...

* * *

"Chris! Chris!" Chris heard from the front of the two story house they owned, Followed by a slam of the sturdy wooden door. "What?" He called from the kitchen, whilst in the middle of making a very delectable sandwich. "I'm growing hair on my face! What do I do?!" He screamed at the brunette while running into the kitchen to find Chris. The blonde cried out again, "What do I do?" He whined, falling onto the other's back and gripping him tightly. "... Hair... on your face?" The brunette pondered, rubbing his own face full of hair. "Aww, is my wittle Weon growin' a mustache?" He said all cutesy, despite his size he still acts like a retarded teenager. "Not funny what do I do?" The blonde said, with a very rude tone. "Shave" Chris answered as if it was the most simple thing in the universe.

"I don't know how..." The blonde mumbled,

"What was that?" Chris said, melodramatically, holding a hand to his ear.

Leon sighed, " I DON'T KNOW HOW!" He yelled pounding a fist on Chris' back roughly.

Chris just chuckled, "Finally something Mr. Smart ass doesn't know!" He exclaimed.

"Shut up" The blonde mumbled.

"Come on I'll teach you" He said taking a bite of his sandwich, and using his free hand to guide Leon to the bathroom.

The two made their way into the very luxurious bathroom, that years of work in the BSAA paid for. Chris opened the mirror and pulled out a new razor blade and replaced the old one on the stick before handing it the gazing blonde. Leon took it slowly. "Okay... how does this get rid of hair?" He asked dumbfounded. Chris just deadpanned, then sighed before pulling Leon's shoulders to where he was standing in front of him. The brunette took the smaller's hand into his, turning on the water with his free hand. He moved Leon's hand until the razor was decently covered. "Now to add the foam" Chris commented pulling the mirror open again and pulling a small white tin can out of it.

"Open your hand" Chris commanded, to which Leon complied willingly. "Cold" Leon thought aloud as Chris pumped the foam into his hand. "Now rub it on your face hair" He added. Leon did so until he had a speckled layer of white stuff on his chin and lip. "I'm Santa" He giggled. "Wanna be my Hoe, hoe hoe?" Chris said deeply into Leon's ears sending a tingling sensation down the Blonde's back.

"C-Chris!" Leon stuttered, a small blush covering his beard. "Be serious!" He scolded. "Okay, Okay!" the brunette said with a another chuckle.

"Now just, move it up and down till' the foams gone, with the hair" Chris tried to explain, Leon twirled the razor in his hand for a moment before lifting it to his face and gently pulling it down his face in shaky strokes. "Good, Nice and-" "OWWWWWW~!" Leon screamed and dropping the bloody razor into the sink, "Smooth" Chris laughed, and walking over to the toilet. "Chris I'm DYING! NEED HELP!" Leon cried, "Hold on" Chris said quietly. Before walking over with small dot of Toilet paper and shoving it with one finger onto the blonde's bleeding face.

*Several cuts later*

The couple walked out of the bathroom an hour later, Leon's face covered in blood stained toilet paper and Chris eating his sandwich. The brunette pulled the blonde's chin with his none sandwich filled hand,

"I think you'd be cute with a mustache" Chris told the blonde after tilting his face side to side. "I don't think so..."Leon huffed, pulling face from Chris' hand and flipping onto the couch. "Come on, maybe one day, you'll get hair on the rest of your tiny little body" Chris said taking a seat next to Leon, and then taking the seat under him after he forced the smaller blonde onto his lap. "I'm not tiny, you're just big!" He retorted. "And that's how Leon learned to shave" Chris wrote in his email to his sister, and Jill and Sheva. And anybody they ever met, adding a photo of Leon's toilet paper face, while shoving the camera away.

* * *

WELL... Anyone else notice that RE4 LEON has no hair, then RE6 Leon has stubble...I mean... You'd have to PLAY THE GAMES in order to notice... I'm talking to all of you wanna be fans out there. SCOFF who do you think you are telling me that Resident evil 5 is better than Remake, or 2 or 3? I mean seriously? You're so lucky I don't know where you live. THE END.


End file.
